


When You Say Nothing At All

by missjay1988



Series: Moments In A Relationship [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert thinks about his relationship with Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Nothing At All

Robert Chase shook his head as he listened to his lover mutter under his breath as he battled monsters and little green aliens. 

Three months. While most people don’t really considered that a milestone, when you really think about the participating couple, you realize that everything should be celebrated.

_It's amazing how you can speak_  
 _Right to my heart_  
 _Without saying a word,_  
 _You can light up the dark  
_

After all they had gone through…even before their relationship…it was amazing that they were as happy as they were. His lover had never directly told him those three words. And for some reason, he still knew the truth. And that meant more than words ever could. Because, of course, everybody lies.

_Try as I may_  
 _I could never explain_  
 _What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Robert sat at the conference table, working on one of his many crossword puzzles, while Cameron and Foreman sat reading magazines and surfing the internet. Cursing when his pencil snapped, he glanced up quickly when a new one landed in his lap. His eyes caught vibrant blue and Greg House smiled.

_The smile on your face_  
 _Lets me know that you need me_  
 _There's a truth in your eyes_  
 _Saying you'll never leave me_  
 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me_  
 _Whenever I fall_  
 _You say it best_  
 _When you say nothing at all  
_

Greg kept him in an endless supply of pencils, pens, crosswords, and shampoo. He cooked dinner (surprisingly well), bought him a puppy to keep him company when he broke his leg (and let him keep it afterwards), and held him close at night (not that it could ever be called cuddling).

When football season started, Greg graciously refrains from commenting when Robert rooted for United and wore red and white the week of the World Cup.  
  
 _All day long I can hear people_  
 _Talking out loud_  
 _But when you hold me near_  
 _You drown out the crowd_  
 _(The crowd)  
_

Hospital staff and patients alike asked him on a regular basis how he was able to work and live with the man. How Robert, such a kind and gentle person, was able to tolerate such a misanthropic…well…bastard.

_Try as they may_  
 _They could never define_  
 _What's been said_  
 _Between your heart and mine  
_

Greg isn’t a different person at home; he just doesn’t hide himself as much. That isn’t to say that he stops being sarcastic; he does it with heart. When he laughs, he laughs with his whole body. When he smirks, his eyes twinkle with mirth instead of malice. His comments lose their cutting sting, and become humorous and thought-provoking…and not homicidal thoughts.    
  
 _The smile on your face_  
 _Lets me know that you need me_  
 _There's a truth in your eyes_  
 _Saying you'll never leave me_  
 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me_  
 _Whenever I fall_  
 _You say it best_  
 _When you say nothing at all  
_

When Greg sleeps, his entire body melts into the bed and pillows. When he wakes up, his hair stands on end, his eyes are hazy and he shuffles to the kitchen for coffee and a kiss. Always the kiss first.

Before leaving for work, Robert is always pulled in for a deep kiss and a quick grope, despite the fact that they ride in together.

 _Oh, the smile on your face_  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
(You say it best)  
When you say nothing at all

Robert is pulled from his memories when another pencil bounces off his shoulder and lands in his lap. He picks up the oversized item and laughs at the words written on the red and white pencil.  
  
 _The smile on your face_  
 _The truth in your eyes_  
 _The touch of your hand_  
 _Let's me know that you need me  
_

**Happy Anniversary, You Sexy Brit, You!**

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving my stories over from my livejournal.
> 
> My writing style has changed (for the better, I think) since these were written. Hopefully.
> 
> Originally posted 22 March 2008.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
